Georgie The Clown
by amandavg1
Summary: Georgie is Pennywise's pet sidekick/son after he woken the child from the dead. Georgie is a mini spirit disguised as a clown. His task after being scolded for being distracted on the hunt is to terrorize 7 kids and make them... float. Will Georgie be able to pull through the major hunt, or will be float too? Will Georgie be able to escape the wrath of Pennywise the dancing clown?


"No!" Noah yelled running after his paper boat in the pouring rain. The paper boat went into the sewer as Noah bent over on his hands and knees on the side of the road and looked inside the pitch black entrance. There was no trace of the boat anywhere. "Oh no, I can't see…"

A moment passed as a pair of eyes was revealed, which startled Noah and he gasped, backing up.

"Hiya Noah..." Georgie said, trying to sound scary as he appeared into the light, partially because it's dark. He is fully dressed in a grey clown costume, and face is a clown as well with orange tie dye hair. He picked up the paper boat and showed Noah. "Is this your boat? Do you want it back?"

Noah nodded, scared, "Um, yes please…"

"You seem like a nice kid… I bet you have a lot of friends," Georgie continued, with his evil smile.

"Please, my-my brother made that…" Noah said stuttering, very nervous.

"Where is your brother?" Georgie asked, with gripping onto the boat, drooling a smidgen.

"In bed, sick," Noah gulped shivering, then sneezed before rubbing his hands to keep warm.

"Oh well… that's a shame," Georgie replied smiling again, glancing over down the dark tunnels.

"W-what are you looking at?" Noah questioned the kid in the sewers, still very nervous and anxious.

"Nothing," Georgie said shaking his head and closed his eyes for a moment knowing he's really going to get it later on. He wiped the thoughts away and maintained his focus on the boy. "I bet I can cheer your brother up with a balloon… Do you want a balloon, Noah?"

Georgie pulled out a red transparent balloon and revealed it to Noah.

"I-I'm not supposed to take stuff from strangers," Noah explained nervously to the kid in the sewer. "My Daddy said so…"

"Well, I'm Georgie the clown," Georgie said introducing himself with a giggle. Noah chuckled too. "And you…" He points to Noah. "Are Noah. I'm Georgie, and you're Noah. Now we're not strangers… are we?"

"What are you doing in the sewer?" Noah asked curiously sitting on his knees. "Do your Mummy and Daddy let you play in there?"

"Oh yes…" Georgie said smiling through his teeth. "They do, Noah."

"What do you do in there?" Noah asked soaking wet from the rain, sitting on the hard, cold cement.

"Well, there a circus down here," Georgie explained to Noah, following the plan he practiced. "With all sorts of surprises like peanuts, cotton candy, hamburgers, and…?"

"Popcorn?" Noah suggested as Georgie giggled.

"Popcorn! Is that your favorite?"

"Uh huh," Noah said with a large grin.

"Mine too, because they pop!" Georgie said with a smile getting all excited. "Pop! Pop! Pop!"

"Pop, pop!" Noah said laughing along with Georgie. Suddenly, Georgie stopped laughing and gulped looking down into the tunnels, again. Noah calmed down from laughing, and noticed his unusual behaviour, looking away from him.

"Um, I should get going now," Noah said getting ready to stand up feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Georgie said snapping back to reality, startling Noah as he looked back down at him in the sewer. Georgie smiled and revealed the boat again. "With, without your boat?"

Noah stayed silent.

"You don't want to lose it, Noah," Georgie said, extending his arm out showing Noah his boat. "Your brother's gonna kill ya…"

Noah remained silent, not sure what to do now. He is tempted to take the boat, but he hardly knew Georgie.

"Here, take i-t," Georgie said almost in whisper, with a large, creepy smile shaking the boat back and forth. "Take it Noah."

Noah gulped and started to reach his hand in the sewer towards his boat, but Georgie pulled the paper boat back and smiled more intense like. Noah sighed nervously and reached his hand in further. Georgie grabbed his wrist and pulled him hard enough to pull out his knife. As Noah screamed, Georgie stabbed his arm as he fell into the middle of the road yelling in pain.

"Haha, gotcha!" Georgie insanely laughed as he watched Noah try and crawl away from him in pain, screaming in agony with the knife right through his arm. "You're not getting away, kiddo!"

Georgie leaped forward, grabbed Noah's foot and pulled him into the sewer.

"Help me…!" Noah cried as he got dragged under the ground by Georgie.


End file.
